


Seeking Justice

by DemonMamoru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Asexual Character, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Child Neglect, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Monster Dust (Undertale), Other, Self-Hatred, gender fluid characters, gender neutral characters, this all sounds dark but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: This is a  story about how sometimes when justice is deserved, and sometimes how it can't be delivered. Sometimes, you just have to accept that what happened to you won't ever be amended, cut your losses, and deal with life, no matter how much it hurts. Sometimes, even if a wrong was committed against you, you might have to be the one to take action to make amends. Some things can't be undone, the world isn't fair, and a lot of the time, there's nothing that can be done about it.Static's younger sibling, Frisk, is dead. The killer doesn't try to hide their identity, and while they might be one of the strongest monsters in the monster's army, Static has never been the one to give up easily.[Title is subject to change]





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually an AU of a post pacifistic story that I have been thinking about and planning out since I first got into Undertale. After months/years of thinking about my stories, instead of just separate AU's, I've manage to coalesce them into being related to each other, instead of just stand alone fics featuring the same characters and OC's. 
> 
> The following fic is the culmination of literally years worth of reading other fics, headcanons, and other Undertale fandom content to come up with something that I think is a story worth telling, in a way where it's related, but also isn't at all. Due to that my AU's and fics can now be linked in a way, I'm actually starting with this fic first, because to read it in a chronological order would make more sense that writing out my first idea, posting it, and then posting this story. 
> 
> For the first time ever, I have a clear path set of where I want to go with a story. And that's not something I've ever had before. Originally, this story and it's main AU was going to be my NaNoWriMo project but with looking for a job, being stressed out, and just in general having a very difficult time sitting down to actually write out my chapter ideas, it might be slow going. But at least I have a direction. 
> 
> I hope anyone who stops to read this gets some enjoyment out of it. That said, this story is going to be dark. There will be death, there will be dark places that we touch on, but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> [ ] is used for when someone signs or communicates non verbally. Frisk in what scenes they appear in, will be selectively mute. In addition to that, Frisk's name is highly unusual and no other character cares to comment on it. Why my characters name is Static has a purpose behind it, and in the universe I'm creating, weird or unusual names aren't really thought of as such. I did think about changing Static's name, but I've thought about this character that I've crafted over the years, and I can't do it. She's Static forever in my mind. 
> 
> This work will be part of a series as well. I'll mark it as such when I think of a good name for it.

As soon as the the murmurs of war had started, Static had taken Frisk, and ran. That instinct to run had paid off in spades. A couple of weeks later, the war had started. They headed into the hills, sticking to small towns and mountains, picking up food and resources as they went. They avoided big cities and anything that Static thought could have been a military target. 

The monsters had quickly taken out major military targets, world wide communication, and were well on their way into winning a world wide war. Humans, of course, had a lot of redundant systems, and were rapidly picking up the pieces. 

And nothing, nothing united humans more than something like a common enemy to divide them.

That was constantly reminded as Static watched Frisk want to defend their monster friends every time they heard someone speak badly of monsters. You could see that they had mixed emotions for the whole thing though. It must have been hard for them to accept that they monsters they knew, weren't as innocent as they would have liked to think. 

“Hey, Frisk,” Static started, listening to the radio, reporting on the aftermath of another battle. 

Frisk looked up from where they were drawing with crayons in their sketch book. 

“It's going to be winter soon. It's already getting colder, so we'll need to find somewhere else to go. I'm thinking we should head south, in northern California there's supposed to be a refugee camp guarded by a state supported militia. I know you don't want to go anywhere that might have to do with fighting, but-”

Frisk started signing rapidly. 

[I don't think we should go. You don't know the monsters like I do, and...] Frisk paused in signing, taking a breath as their continued. [If anyone recognizes me as the human who set them all free...]

“I doubt that most people would be able to identify you as the monster – human ambassador. And even if they did, they probably only know that it's a human with brown hair and brown eyes. I'll call you a different name and that should be enough to throw off any people who are suspicious. And, very few people know that you have an older sister too. I think it'll be enough to where we won't attract suspicion.”

[I don't know...]

“But also, we won't go out of our way to attract attention. So long as we stay on the fringes of things, we should be OK, alright?

Frisk hesitated, before signing back. [Alright.]

The next thing Static knew was the scent of diesel fuel mingling with the scent of burned flesh, screams rending the air, car alarms shrieking and smoke clouding her vision-


	2. Waking Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one of my most well thought out and well crafted OC's makes her debut. Hope people out their enjoy her.

The car alarms turned into the klaxon sirens going off in the military base, the scent of smoke not as strong in her nightmare but still present. Her eyes snapped open, revealing the barracks full of smoke and haze, though it smelled more of charred dirt and burning wood. The radio on the nightstand crackled with white noise as orders were bellowed out.

“All hands-” the radio crackled, “-skeletons-” more interference, “east side!”

That was all it took for Static to grab her emergency stash of two DT capsules, things that Static wasn't supposed to have in the first place, and she grabbed the radio and slid into her shoes, breaking into a full sprint.

As soon as she shoved the tarp that made up the door to one side she could breath a bit easier. Dirt sprayed up from her heels as she dug them into the Earth to propel herself forward, bring her magic forth to aid her body into moving faster and stronger. 

The sounds of battle grew louder, the hum of magic was thick in the air, making the air vibrate unpleasantly. Gunfire peppered the air, though if Sans was attacking, then he'd easily evade bullets. He may have been lacking in raw power, but he certainly made up for it with sheer aggression and power.

As Static used her magically enhanced physical power to hurdle over obstacles, she sent a barrage of weak blasts at the attacking skeleton to distract him from the other humans, then tucked into a roll propelling herself onto her feet.

As expected, he dodged every attack easily, though Static had mostly done it to gain his attention.

“Well, would you look at that,” one eye glowed, the other a void of all light, “another human who thinks they've got a bone to pick.”

Static didn't say anything, keeping her expression guarded. She called her magic forward, letting it curl into her muscles and bolstering her stats astronomically.

Truth be told, she shouldn't even be on the battle field yet, much less actually take on Sans himself. But she was the only mage currently on base, and there were no others who even had the remote capabilities to take on Sans. 

Sans retaliated with a spray of bones, which Static just barely managed to evade most of them, a couple of attacks landing a few nicks on her arms. 

She guessed that Sans could see what was happening as his expression changed to one of surprise when no other mages came out to support her.

The gunfire tapered off, and more yelling crackled out of other soldiers radios. More people were being redirected as the monsters attacked the base, and soon, Sans and Static found themselves alone. 

Static's LV was low, and her HP wasn't the highest even of non-mage humans. Adding to that, 

Sans karmic retribution poison had infected her HP bar, slowly chipping away at it. 

But she had more than one trick up her sleeve. As her stats continued to climb, her health bar increased, replacing some of what she had lost. 

“That's a neat trick,” Sans teleported directly in front of her, blue and white bone bullets spinning behind him. “But that's not something I haven't seen before.” His wrist flicked out, his attacks surging forward. 

Static dodged the first few, and then threw up a golden shield made of magic, blocking most of his attacks. Geysers of dirt burst up as they landed heavily, causing the ground to shake with each impact. That humming noise started up again, and Static turned, seeing another skull blaster pop into existence, she created another shield but this time, used it as a spring board to get out of the way just in time. 

The ground was scorched when she landed heavily in a different place, steam rising from other parts that weren't burned. The scent of anything else that had been charred to a crisp from the blast reached her nose, and her recent nightmare rose up in her mind.

“You know, this isn't normally how this goes,” Sans said as Static made another shield springboard to launch forward while summoning a singular, more amplified ball of magic into her hands, aiming for his sternum. 

At the last second, he popped out of existence so that she completely missed, and she countered by using her momentum to spin as soon as she hit the ground sending a barrage of smaller blasts in his direction, some hitting the dirt and others missing into the air around him. 

“Normally,” Sans continued, “you actually try and hit your opponent with an attack.” He summoned another row of bones and more blasters. 

“I didn't.” Static said, and yet another wave hit her, and instead of dodging them, she shielded herself again. 

“Didn't what?” Sans asked, and Static could see him starting to breath heavily. Why he even needed to breath was beyond her. 

Static snapped her fingers, and her body began to glow with power. Rage flowed through her, magic spreading like wildfire. If nothing else, so long as she didn't get hit too much, she was sure that she could outlast him. 

Though it didn't matter now. She had her attack set up. 

“Miss!” Static clenched her hand, and all the orbs of magical energy that were still suspended in the air started to glow brightly and crackle like angry wasps, and then homed in on Sans.

The explosion that followed was bright, devastating and deafening.

Static retreated as soon as it started, hurling her body behind a pile of cinder blocks that were kept for building materials. After the explosion, Static peeked over the top of the pile. 

Through the steam and smoke, Static could see a hint of the blue hoodie that Sans wore.   
And he wasn't alone. 

“Seriously, Sans?!” A person in full medieval armor holding a glowing blue spear berated the skeleton who was covered grit, held a shield over him. She was hunched over, having apparently used her own body to block part of the blast, seemingly unbothered. “Getting bested by some newb mage? I thought you were better than that!”

If Sans said anything, Static couldn't hear it.

The other monster picked up the skeleton and slung him over her shoulder. 

“Hey! You! Human!” A surprisingly feminine voice yelled out, a glowing yellow eye meeting Static's own brown ones. “That was a pretty serious attack! I can respect that! Though,” more spears glowing in the same manner as the one she held materialized in the air, “he's my friend! And he won't fall for the same trick twice! And neither will I!”

The other monster threw her spear, and the rest followed it as it slammed to earth into the pile of cinder blocks, pulverizing them and sending dust and grit everywhere.

Even as Static shielded herself once more, she couldn't completely avoid getting some of the grit in her eyes, and she wiped at them frantically. 

“The name's Undyne! Don't forget it! And if we ever meet again, be prepared to die!”

The sound of clanking as Undyne ran away with Sans grew fainter, and Static let her own magic fade to the background of her being, and sank to the ground.

She trembled, shaking, still not believing that she managed to survive Sans – of all monsters – and with the exhaustion of using more magic in a day than she had ever used in the past couple of weeks. Her muscles felt like they had been beaten and then wrung out, and her pulse pounded in her eyes. She was bleeding from a few places where Sans' attacks had nicked her, the edges of the cuts purple from poison. 

In the distance, she heard yelling, and the sounds of battle died down. The monsters must have either gotten their objective, or must have retreated. Either way, it seemed that the attack was over, and Static fell to the ground, relieved and unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, her attack is absolutely based on Hellzone Grenade from DBZ. Kudos to anyone who recognized it as that attack before reading this. 
> 
> Comments, thoughts, reviews are all welcome! Let me know what you guys think, I love interacting with readers. :D


End file.
